


First love

by Claireiseva



Series: First love Forever love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: when kai's teenagae neice is racking through old photographs in her uncles house she starts to notice a young man recurring in the photos ."kai oe sookbu who is this guy"  Mi yung asked"i've told you its Jong in and let me see that"kai spoke taking the photograph, looking at it his face softening  touching the other male pictured face "hes.."he started taking a deep breath smiling to himself "hes my first love".
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: First love Forever love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644841
Kudos: 5





	1. His name is Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> so i the painstakingly slow process of moving stories over from aff (really im just lazy)here is this one enjoy !

"His name is do Kyungsoo and he was my first love " Kai spoke sitting down finally , still looking at the photo a goofy grin plastered on his face .  
"wait you had a boyfriend …wait you dated" mi young asked earning a glare from her uncle turning away to contain her laughter.  
  
"Yes surprise surprise i dated " the man spoke reaching for more "he was the first guy i was ever with and he takes up a big piece of my heart but guess because it was so long ago i almost forgot about him" he spoke sighing.  
  
"So how did you know you were " Mi young asked using her hands to try and get her point across with out being offensive "gay probably the minute i walked into the gay club and made eye contact with him" Kai answered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jong in ah come on its just like another club there might even be some girls there they i dunno feel safer around a bunch of guys that aim for other guys"Chanyeol pleaded shaking his friends shoulder ."but why do i have have to come when Yixing is going with you already "the shorter male asked trying to concentrate on his homework he just now remembered he had "because he's going with Jungmyeon and we all know how that usually ends up when either them come into contact with alcohol, music or sweaty bodies dancing"Chanyeol sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
Kai had no choice but to agree with the other thinking about how the two overly polite and shy guys turned into sex starved demons at night "fine but you promise there with straight girls and not try to pair me up with that Beakhyun guy to big you up so you can get into his pants"Kai finally gave up thinking he should at least go and make sure none will take any discriminating photos .  
  
  
Chanyeol celebrated by fixing Kai an outfit for the night to make him as he so well put it"just straight enough"before getting chucked out "if anyone asks my name is Kai right" he spoke closing the door.  
  
  
"pffft and I'm the gay one "Chanyeol giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The club was packed and Kai's white shirted was already drenched with sweat and spilt drinks, forcing a smile and a purple drink down his throat as he listened to Chanyeol sweet talk a half interested Beakhyun who spent most of his time on his phone "yeah sure we can Tuesdays good for me to…oh god yes YES!" Beakhyun spoke getting excited looking for someone confusing the two others .  
  
Then there he was this vision of beauty walking towards him, pink plump lips smiling slightly as big bold eyes looked him up and down before darting back to the happy diva wrapping his arm round him "Kyungsoo ah bout time now the party can start fuck yes" Beakhyun spoke dragging the other away stealing Chanyeol's drink leaving said man dumbfounded "did i just get a date" he asked turning to Kai whose jaw if anymore open would be hitting the floor "dude you ok" he asked pushing him slightly .  
  
  
"can't breathe" Kai finally spoke eyes not leaving the red head.  



	2. Just the tiniest bit of bump and grind

Kai lumped back on his couch will a glass of wine after his niece decided she had enough of snooping still going through a lot of pictures laughing at some of the hair styles closing his eyes he slowly fell asleep .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ok man"Chanyeol asked as Kai drank a whole glass of water in one go "who is that who was that " the younger asked slamming the glass down "beaks bestie"Chanyeol answered unsure how much info he should give out.

Kai nodded his eyes searching frantically for the set of chocolate orbs that made his skin feel alive , he didn't think a guy cold be as attractive like a girl would but still look strong and bold like a guy "is he single"he asked making the tallest choke on his new drink hoping Kai was going to pat his back staring in shock as said friend downed his drink and walked away from him "i'm losing a lot of money tonight"he spoke to himself after getting his breath back.

Kai pushed past the hoards of dancing bodies licking his lips in anticipation "where are you "he spoke to himself startled as he saw Yixing and Jungmeyon grinding against each other panting sweet nothings into their ears "i need soap for my eyes"Kai spoke "well then look at me"a sweet voice whispered from behind him , Kai slowly turned round to see the person he was searching for smiling at him leaving him speechless again.

"What cat got your tongue" Kyungsoo asked "no but I wanna put inside your mouth"Kai thought mentally slapping himself ,gulping he just shook his head going red wen the other laughed at him slightly . The shorter hinting towards the free space behind Kai beside the two who were basically dry humping each other "ohh um well they.."Kai started before he was gently push into the space to dance .

They both started moving to the music Kai's face still red as ever as he caught his friends moaning every so often too often. Letting out a squeak as Kyungsoo got closer taking Kais arms wrapping round his waist moving his body against the younger, biting is lip trying not to smirk as he felt the other tremble .

Kai wished the song never ended and that he wore looser trousers only thankful that the club was so dark, he was led by the shorter back to the bar beside each others friends and finally Suho and lay joined then both still panting hard .

"Now I know you know my name but whats my tanned adonis dancing parters name hmm?"Kyungsoo asked ,Kai blinked "friend Kai call Jongin me you but "he blurted out in shock ,wanting to hide when the other burst out laughing shoving him then pulling him back"god that was adorable more so than you trying to hide your boner "Kyungsoo spoke a bit too loudly causing some sniggering around him .

"ii um i have to go"Kai spoke feeling more confused and uncomfortable by the minute ,as soon as he got outside he rested against the wall sighing hitting the back of his head only to gasp a second later when he felt those plump lips on his Adam apple looking down in shock to see the smirking beauty in front of him"sorry i just had to have a taste it looked juicy "the shorter spoke "its fine i didn't mind it "Kai spoke looking straight into the others eyes gulping slowly leaning in .

BANG!!!

Chanyeol had a wriggling Beakhyun pinned against the wall kissing him deeply only to be pulled off by his two other friends Chanyeol swaying slightly pleased with himself but obviously far too drunk "guess I better go console his poor molested ass"Kyungsoo spoke rolling his eyes nodding and patting his whining drunk friends head .

Kai stood there watching the two leave … watching him leave … watching that ass sway ,he could kill Chanyeol for ruining a good moment but he will kill Chanyeol for throwing up on his shoes


	3. Shampoo

After his sister and niece left kai sat in the bath looking at his shampoo bottle "you know i've never changed from that brand since I met him" he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When do you plan on getting of my bed and sulking somewhere else" Kai asked rubbing his temples ,Chanyeol currently hungover was seeking comfort and forgiveness from his best friend lay face down on Kai's bed "nefurr" he replied before he was forcefully thrown off "well congrats you made a move but you deserve the silent treatment after the way you maid your move babo " the shorter spoke claiming his bed back sitting on it as Chanyeol rubbed his sore ass.

"Look i said was sorry i puked all over your shoes… even tho they were ugly anyway" Chanyeol spoke saying the second part under his breath resulting him getting whacked with a pillow "i'm not angry at that bit " Kai blurted out covering his mouth shocked at himself, "ohh really now" Chanyeol teased "is it about you and MR Do practically doing a layho in the club last night" he asked wriggling his eyebrows getting whacked again "WHAT NO WE WERE JUST DANCING!" Kai shouted still hitting the taller who was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh great doofus has his dorky friend here"the two heard Kai's room mate Chen speak from the open door way," you know you love me Chen baby oh no wait you love Minseok instead tho" Chanyeol spoke winking watching Chen go white as Xuimin walked in behind the other "huh what" he asked causing both Kai and Chanyeol to burst out laughing "don't worry Chen we're going out" kai spoke putting shoes on throwing Chanyeol's to /at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai stared at his best friend in disgust "stop staring " the taller spoke "can you blame me you're inhaling that burger " Kai spat back wincing as his fiend stared at him with a bit of lettuce hanging from his mouth "you know you should be nice to me i'm hungover and may or may not be in the possession of Kyungsoo's number" Chanyeol spoke before taking a drink of his shake ."what " Kai asked suddenly interested "Kyungsoo's number you have it" he asked again moving his food out of the way "no but i can get it if you're willing to help me with Beakhyun" the giant spoke smiling nervously ,Kai's head landed on the table he knew it was too good to be true"why are we friends again " he sighed "hey if it wasn't for me you would have never met him last night and have fantasies about him" Chanyeol spat out "I DONT HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT HIM!" Kai yelled ,people staring at their table as Chanyeol stared at him one eyebrows added "yeah and i'm not in love with Beakhyun " he spoke taking a drink again "whose in love with me" said man asked from behind Chanyeol who chocked on his drink .Kai sat there smirking "karma tastes like milkshake Chanyeol" he thought jumping as he felt fingers go through his hair blushing as he heard the voice go with theses fingers "i think it was the tall one hyunie" Kyungsoo spoke smiling down at the red face man beside him "what shampoo do you use Jongin ah "he asked ,


	4. Now a word from our sponsor

Kai lay on his sofa snuggling up with a cushion watching a sappy drama " tch get a room"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" who is this guy" Beakhyun asked pointing to a red faced Chanyeol " oh please hyunnie you know his name you never shut up about him " Kyungsoo smirked as Kai snickered trying to hold back the laughter as Beakhyun went as red as the giant beside him " SOO YOU PROMOSED!!!" Beakhyun squealed running out away from the staring eyes " Chanyeol nows your chance go " Kyungsoo spoke taking the others seat after a few seconds before catching onto the hint.  
  
  
Trying to look everywhere but at the person in front of him Kai's eyes were fixed on his hands " I don't bite" the other spoke , sighing Kyungsoo tried to keep the conversation going " so I don't think I can go back to mine tonight " he spoke Kai looking up confused before looking in the direction of the window Kyungsoo was looking making an " oh " face as he watched his best friend finally hit a home run . " I would say come to mine but my roommate wouldn't care for it" he finally spoke.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled " what about Chanyeol's place " he spoke holding up said mans forgotten jacket the stil had his keys inside it , Kai smiled nodding trying to convince himself he was just doing this to help his friend who had currently no roommate to let him in when he's looked out ... Yeah for him it definitely with the super hot guy he really only just met last night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai watched as the other made himself comfy on the sofa flicking through the channels as he sorted them drinks " you ok with cola" he asked handing the shorter a can who smiled back at him taking it , Kai sat down leaving a distance between him and the other who was still channel hopping quietly drinking . After a few more channels past by Kyungsoo settles for a romance drama noticing the gap between them lifts his legs up lying on the sofa resting his head on Kai's lap making the other blush madly " ahh that's better" .   



	5. Hold please

Kai woke up as the sunlight hut his face still on the sofa alone " I feel like I've done this before ".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai bolted upright out of his dreams as loud banging could be heard " Jongin lemme in its freezing out here " he heard Chanyeol cry out , looking about he wondered where Kyungsoo went he could remember sitting with him staring at him as he watched the television " when did I fall asleep" he spoke to himself letting his tall , cold but extremely happy friend in.  
  
" got lucky then" Kai asked watching as Chanyeol walked to his fridge talking a note off it " you didn't tho " he replied waving the paper , Kai snatching it reading it before looking at his phone as it buzzed " no Chanyeol I didn't get lucky " he spoke showing the other a picture of a half naked drunk sleeping Beakhyun being photo bombed by Kyungsoo on his phone " I scored a hatrick" he added leaving the taller speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yawning Kai walked out of his class on his way back to his dorm room when a pair of arms grabbed him pulling him into an empty class room , stumbling trying not to fall over Kai turned to to glare at his kidnapper shocked to see Kyungsoo locking the door" hey what's up ?" he asked gulping as the other looked him up and down " you know we never got to finish what we started a couple of nights ago and then I have to thank you for keeping me company last night sooo" Kyungsoo started taking Kai's hand leading him to a seat in the back of the class out of sight sitting him down.   
  
Kai gulped as he watched Kyungsoo get on his knees , his heart thumping as he felt the others hand rubbing his hardening member " Soo you you umm don't haaaaaaa" he stuttered as he watched the other mouth him through his jeans . Kyungsoo smirking slowly undid the others zipper pulling out the heated flesh stroking it gently " oh but I most definitely want to " he purred licking the tip making the other buck his hips smiling as he heard him whisper out cuss words.   
  
Kyungsoo then wrapped his plump lips around the tip of Kai's cock teasingly sliding down it slowly then back up just the same , he did this a few more times before his phone went off pulling off with a pop. Kai's head dangling back whining when the other stopped " hello ... What is it now beak I'm busy" Kai heard the other, sitting up when he felt the other grip on to his cock again pumping him fast making him cover his mouth " I am not ... And what if I was it's not like he's stopping me in fact he's enjoying it pretty much " the shorter spoke again , Kai's eyes wide as he realised what the other was talking about bucking his hips again the other was pumping with both hands talking to his friend holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. Kai gripped his seat trying his best not to make much noise holding himself back gasping as the shorter finished his call engulfing him once more in his mouth , Kai couldn't hold it in anymore exploding in the others got cavern his cock twitching still as Kyungsoo tried to swallow most of it a little seeping out the side. Kyungsoo wiped his face as he watched the other go boneless in the chair , cleaning him and zipping him back up he smiled as the other was still dazed , standing up he leaned in to the others ear whispering " hurry up and ask me out ... Kai" turning away and leaving after unlocking the door.


	6. Details

"Yoboseyo " Kai answered his phone smiling "ah Suho hyung ar'nt i still on holiday " making the other chuckle "of course till tomorrow anyway but we have a guest coming to do business with us i thought i just catch you up the details" the soft spoken man replied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Chen both fell of their seats when Chanyeol barged in grabbing the tanned mans arm high fiving him repeatedly "congrats man you did score he has it bad for you if he did that that to you " he practically shouted bouncing up and down before being whacked in the back of the head by Chen and his equally angry pillow "thanks Jongdae " Kai spoke closing the door .  
  
"So what did he do anyway" the shortest asked suddenly curious making Chanyeol grin widely "nononononononono stop" Kai spoke covering the giants big mouth "Kai let the man speak he has gossip and his big mouth can't keep it for ever " Chen spoke trying to pull the hand away.  
  
Chen flopped back in his chair eyes wide as he looked at his blushing roommate in shock "whoah " he spoke taking out his phone "HEYYYYY" he shouted as the device was snatched from him "your mouth is just as big as his troll boy" Kai snapped ."so what if it is half the people in this wing probably all ready heard it from when he declared it, sides everyone knows Kyungsoo and Beakhyun are sluts" Chen spoke immediately regretting what he had said when the two cornered him with evil eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he watched Kai text Xuimin with his declaration of love as Chanyeol held him down "ahh hello ahh yes he's currently occupied with doubt looming over him whether or not he should of texted you that or not but yes its true he has told me countless time" Kai began talking to the dumpling boy , Chen trying to wriggle out of his silencing hold giving up when Kai hung up dropping the phone in front of him leaving with Chanyeol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You don't think we were too hard on troll boy do you " Kai asked once again poking at his food "nah he had to tell him at some point other wise they would of ended up like jungmyeon and yixing " Chanyeol reassured with the other nodding "suppose those two are stuck to each other even more now they're fucking" Kai sighed again as Chanyeol choked on his food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM BEAKHYUN THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL" Kyungsoo shouted making the other flinch "and like telling me on the phone was very private for you " he snapped back "sides he's my …bo…boo" he added "you can't say it can you " Kyungsoo asked ,Beakhyun shaking his head "its weird Yixing what do you think" he asked the chinese man ,who sat there thinking for a moment "from what i know about Kai's past he's a very sensitive person when it comes to relations ships but enough of that tell me what you did i want all the details" he spoke inching closer making big eyed man hang his head .


	7. Baby Talk

Yes i understand hyung the client can stay here i'll just clean up my place first and they can have my room i'll sleep in Miyong's " he spoke “ne hyung ne ..ne ne ...Suho quit it “ he added getting annoyed from his friend.  
  
  
“Jongin … Jongin come on get out OF MY BATHROOM!” the usually calm and collected Suho shouted banging on his door to get his good friend out “come onnnnnn Jongdae couldnt of been that much of a bum wipe “ he spoke again , Kai opened the door glaring at his friend ”is that how you talk dirty to Yixing? Seriously just say ass you're like how old now hyung “ he asked laughing shoving the other .  
  
Suho taking steps back after seeing Kai's face swollen from crying “dude you can go back in there if you want “ Kai looking at him confused “no i'm ok now “ he spoke going to sit at the desk 

“you dont think hes a slut right ? ” he finally spoke up Suho shaking his head “i think he just gets a lot of attention from the guys and plus he does hang with Beakhyun who also gets lots of attention from guys i'm mean you seen how far Chanyeol went “ Suho sighed .  
  
  
Chanyeol knocked on his boyfriends door waiting and waiting and waiting “Beakhyunie I know your in there get up and have you seen Kai he ran out upset . “ he called trying the door surprised it was unlocked , walking in quietly looking about smiling and sighing at the sight of the two petiete guys cuddeling each other fast asleep. 

“hey hyunnie baby “ he cooed gently shaking his shoulder grinning when he watched the other move rubbing his eyes “Channie baby cuddles” he mumbled reaching out pulling him on the bed falling asleep again , Chanyeol grinning as if he was in heaven .  
  
Kai walked about the halls slowly his eyes a lot less puffy but his mind still in mush about the man he just really met who cornered him in a class room ,blew him off while on the phone who he just might be falling in love with and “where am I “ he asked himself looking about feeling more lost than anything. “ok guys at least wait till i'm out of the room “ a familiar voice called out Kai turning to find who it belonged too gulping when the person turned round “KAI” Kyungsoo shouted smiling running over hugging him “too cute too cute “ Kai thought mentally checking off a list in his head “what are you doing here were you looking for Chanyeol he's in my room” Kyungsoo asked “uh no I was just walking about “ Kai replied blinking when the other stroked his face “where you crying” he asked his face and voice full of worry making Kai smile shaking his head “just tired soo” he spoke “its ok call me baby “ he spoke back kissing the younger softly on the lips.  
  
“You can't lie to me “


	8. Spaghetti and kimchi

Kai waited around his flat cleaning a little bit to make sure everything looked good for the client.” ahh they should be here soon wait what do they like to eat?“  
  
  
“Tsk it wouldn't be the first time i've been called that but I don’t let it get to me “Kyungsoo spoke trying to feed the younger in front of him “but at least I know someones cares that much about me “he added smiling watching Kai slurp the spaghetti “sorry I just “Kai spoke shrugging making the other giggle.  
  
“sorry your hot, well groomed, taller than me, has a great voice and you actually care you are great boyfriend material no wonder I like you “he spoke eating. Kai's heart never beat so fast in its life he felt like it was going to come up through his throat “wwwhat” he squeaked making the other laugh “i'm asking you out doofus” Kyungsoo spoke blushing leaving kai speechless.  
  
  
“Chanyeol I need your flat ….because i'm having a movie night date and Jongdae already said no...yes its with Kyungsoo shut up nnoo I ask...no I did...okokok yes he did but the movie night was MY IDEA SO TUFF SHIT” Kai shouted at his best friend hanging up glaring at his phone Kyungsoo coming out of the store with a bag of food “aww grumpy face” Kyungsoo teased making Kai blush “we can use Chan's place” he spoke taking the bags letting the older cling to his arm.  
  
Kyungsoo bounced in his seat waiting for the other to put the dvd in, Kai had no idea why he let the older choose a chick flick he hates them so much but he guessed he wouldn’t be watching the TV much he thought sitting beside the other pressing play.  
  
The older reached out for the small tub of ice cream resting his head against the other, taking small bites. Kai licked his lips watching the other get redder and plumper from the cold of the ice cream, reaching out to wipe a little of the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth making the other look up at him.  
  
Leaning up Kyungsoo pressed his lips to Kai's wanting the younger to kiss his back blushing when he got his wish melting into it as the younger slipped his tongue in relishing the taste of him only to pull away “Soo baby” Kai spoke “hmm” the other replied eyes still closed “you dropped your ice cream on my leg” Kai spoke up again making the older blink then gasp getting up taking the carton of what was left “sorry sorry sorry” he spoke frantically looking about. Kai standing up laughing slightly taking the others hands “calm down its ok I have spare clothes here anyway” he spoke kissing the shorter's cheek walking to the bathroom.  
  
“Kim Jongin what have you done to me “Kyungsoo sighed  
  
Kai looked in his cupboards and fridge “spaghetti and kimchi really Kai you need to get a PA to shop for your food” he spoke to himself jumping when he heard the bell “just a sec please “he answered jogging to the door double checking his appearance opening the door with a smile that quickly disappeared as his face paled.


	9. The healing

He was speechless the pain he felt all those years ago came flooding back ,his mind telling him just to close the door and pretend he never saw him his heart was telling him just to grab onto the other and never let go “evening Kai” Kyungsoo spoke finally breaking the silence . Yixing catching up to the others “here you left this in my car” he spoke to Kyungsoo handing him a small bag.  
  
\----------  
Kai was floating on air the few days he spent with Kyungsoo were perfect he thought he could never feel like this before ,however there was one thing holding him back . Kyungsoo had been dropping him hints touching him while they were kissing ,even blowing him off but every time the older wanted more Kai chickened out to be honest with himself he was scared the other was the first guy ever ,he had no idea where to begin or what to do . So he went to go get some advice from a trusted friend .  
  
“i think I know why you are here “ Lay spoke as he answered his door to a startled Kai “you do?” he asked the timid chinese man nodding smiling letting him in “so you can help me “ Kai asked sitting down on a computer chair spinning slightly much to Lay's amusement “i guess but I am surprised I thought Chanyeol would have been your choice” the other spoke making tea . Kai holding onto the desk feeling slightly dizzy “nah he'd just laugh and point at me … giant doofus” he spoke blinking to regain his vision . Lay handed his friend the beverage before taking a sip of his own sitting on his bed “you know Kyungsoo came to me as well about this very reason just in a slightly different way “ he spoke making Kai raise and eye brow “really?”  
  
Lay just stared at his short friend face down on his bed suddenly glad that he decided to change the bed sheets this morning “soooo Kyungsoo sup?” he asked sipping his tea “hifwonfstiffimfme” Kyungsoo mumbled “what?“ the other asked confused making the other sigh pushing himself up from the bed “he wont stick it in me“ Kyungsoo repeated making Lay choke taking the cup from the chinese man sitting him down “oook so why do you need me” Lay spoke finally getting his breath back as well as his beverage “well you and Joonmyeon are the only other couple I know and Beakhyun would probably tell the entire campus if I told him“ the shorter spoke rubbing the back of his head looking at the ground blushing while Lay nodded his head agreeing . ”I don’t know what else I can do Yixing i've done the subtle hints I even suu....well you know” Kyungsoo coughed making the other giggle nodding again .  
  
  
Kai sat there with his jaw on the floor flabbergasted but suddenly feeling guilty “oh boy” he spoke Lay stood up “I think we could solve your problem by going out tonight, it might loosen you up a bit you look really tense“ Lay finally spoke. Kai nodding smiling “thanks Yixing you should write an agony aunt column in the college newsletter“ he laughed walking to the door as Lay opened it letting him out smiling ”I'll consider it anyway see you guys at seven yeah?“ he asked as Kai nodded “and if you are really ready you will let him show what to do thats what I had to to for Joonmyeon our first time” he added as Kai nodded again waving good bye, it wasn’t until the other closed the door that Kai stopped walking “wait what he showed him?“ he asked himself shocked .  
  
  
  
“Dude the white shirt or the blue one?“ Chen asked Kai holding up said garments ,Kai scrunching his face “blue” he finally answered holding his own “black or white?“ Chen pointed to the black “I don’t know why you bother Kyungsoo probably cares less about what goes on the floor“ he spoke making Kai blush “man his balls must be the colour of my shirt” he added smirking to himself before panicking “hello Minseok ,Jongdae wanted to tell you that he has this picture of you he je...” Kai started before Chen grabbed his phone “i just adore because I love you see you tonight babe” he spoke hanging up sighing glaring at his room-mate who was grinning from ear to ear.” why are we roommates again?“ the shorter asked.  
  
  
Kai ,Chanyeol, Suho and Chen walked into the club looking about for their other half’s finding them at the bar “and there men are our future wives“ Chanyeol spoke making the others laugh “i dunno I think Yixing wears the pants in our relationship” Suho spoke walking away leaving his friends speechless .  
  
\------  
“Thanks Lay its a good thing you saw this its quite important” Kyungsoo spoke smiling . Lay smiled waving “i gotta go Lay's listening corner's letters don’t read themselves” he spoke walking away . Kai's heart was pounding still in hock as Kyungsoo waited clearing his throat “oh yeah you better come in“ he finally spoke moving out of the way.  



	10. Bed sheets

He couldn't look at him not just in the eyes but at him at all , it was like Kai's body went on auto pilot speaking emotionlessly " I hope you don't mind take out food I forgot to go shopping here let me show you to your room" turning before the other could respond . Kyungsoo tried to slip past him to get into room looking about jumping slightly when his host started speaking again " there is a bathroom through that door make yourself at home , I have some work to do so if you'll excuse me " Kai spoke looking at the floor before turning closing the door quickly leaving Kyungsoo speechless still clutching the handle of his suitcase .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" ok so Kyungie me and Yixing hyung are gonna put a little drop of this into one of Kai's drink " Beakhyun spoke holding up a vile if pink liquid to the doe eyed boy " and once it's in his system I doubt your gonna make it to the door before he gets you on the floor" Lay added wriggling his eyebrows " I dunno " Kyungsoo pouted playing with his drink " it's just to jump start him it's not drugs just an aphrodisiac " Lay added quickly hiding the vile before wrapping his arms round Suho's neck kissing him softly .   
  
Kyungsoo kept putting off using the vile , he just wasn't sure it was fair on the other. That was until Kai started grinding their hips together slowly when a smooth rnb song came on his hot breath brushing against the older's ear as he rested his head in the crook of the others neck leaving no gap between the pair . Kyungsoo bit his lip trying to hold back a moan rolling his hips in unison gripping on Kai's arms , but then then the music changed to something more upbeat leaving the shorter whining as Kai let go " I'll meet you at the bar I gotta use the bathroom " Kai barely managed to shout walking away.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed as he took his place at the bar holding out his hand the vile being passed over from Lay to Beakhyun to then Xiumin , popping the cork he poured the hole thing into Kai's beer " this better work" he mumbled to himself Chanyeol and Chen getting the situation explained to them by Suho who acted like this was quite normal .  
  
It wasn't long before Kai started complaining he was too hot or not feeling right " Kyungsoo ah now would be a good time to take him home Chen's coming to mine tonight" Xiumin whispered as Kyungsoo nodded before looking at the older confused " it's Jongdae's nickname " he explained giggling at the other.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyungsoo's back hut the ground when Kai pinned him down kissing him deeply , they hadn't been in the door for even half a minute and Kai's shirt was off. Kyungsoo sat up suckling in the golden taught skin making the younger moan . Kai felt his skin was on fire every where the shorter touched sparked please from head to toe , he felt good , scared but mostly horny , he just about dry humped the other on the stairs on the way back to his dorm but Kyungsoo managed to get them both moving again.  
  
Kyungsoo gasped as his clothes were ripped off of him , Kai rubbing him through his boxers turning him into a moaning mess " Jongin please " he whined bucking his hips up to the others mouth. Kai started to undress himself , taking off his boxers it dawned on him again what where and how to start off . The older looking at Kai noticing the confusion on his face , sat up straddling the other once he slipped out of his own boxers . Pushing Kai back making him lie down Kyungsoo kissed him deeply rolling his hips against the others smirking when he hear him moan and two hands firmly grasp his ass .  
  
It was Kai's turn to whimper as Kyungsoo left him, quickly he looked at his painfully hard cock then back to his bedroom door where the other disappeared through he jumped up and ran after him only to be greeted with Kyungsoo holding a condom and a bottle of lube.   
  
Kyungsoo sat the younger on his bed , tearing the condom packet open before slowly sliding It on the other earning a shaky moan. " gimme your hand" he asked soothingly . Kai gasping as the cold liquid was poured over a few fingers then coated them , Kyungsoo lay on his back holding a leg up " put one in " he asked making Kai gulp nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyungsoo jumped as he was brought back to reality as he heard a knock on the door " ahhh yeah" he spoke " I'm ordering now what do you want " Kai asked his voice low and monotone again, " jjajangmyeon please" he replied waiting for a response only to hear his host just walk away, sighing he went back to daydreaming as he played with the bed sheets and remembering why he always liked sleeping in Kai's bed.


	11. Puzzles

“Look Kai it was a long time ago now, can't we just put this behind us and act like adults” Kyungsoo thought to himself shaking his head as he ate curled up on the man's bed pouting. Kai watching from the crack in the door he left open, he watched as the others cheeks puffed up full of food, hows his plumped lips scrunched together as he chewed, gulping as he watched he other bite his bottom lip lost in thought. Blushing he smiled slightly “stupid squishy Kyungsoo” he spoke softly walking back to his room.

  
Kyungsoo screamed into a pillow that he held in his mouth as Kai pounded mercilessly into him, his back arched as Kai clung onto him only his hips moving. Kai's body felt on fire he didn’t know how he was doing this but he didn’t care it felt too good, he lay Kyungsoo down as he leaned back thrusting upwards into the shorter. Kyungsoo sitting up crashing their lips together sloppily swallowing Kai's grunts as the other drank up his moans, then he found it Kai finally found his sweet spot the spot that made his eyes roll to the back of his head and see white as he fell back onto the bed.

  
Kai smiled watching the older sleep peacefully, moving the hair off his forehead still wet from before, stroking down the side of his cheek, holding back a laugh as the other scrunched his face up turning away. Kai slowly wrapped his arms round the smaller curling him in to himself, he loved how they just fit together, perfect like a jigsaw puzzle forever.

  
Kyungsoo opened his eyes a smile instantly on his face his skin still glowing from the after glow of sex, his ass hurt but who could care when it was mindblowingly great that caused it in the first place, he had to thank Lay for his love potion he laughed to himself slowly walking off the bed reminding himself he had to thank Xiumin as well for keeping his troll boyfriend for the night. Scowling as he looked in the fridge finding hardly anything but kimchi, ham and cheese. Looking about quietly some more he found ramyeon noodles hidden away with “JONGDAES HANDS OFF BUTTFACE” written on it “oops “he whispered as he opened the packet as he began to cook.

  
Kai's nose twitched as a pleasant smell wafted to him waking him up. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes as he looked up jaw hitting the ground as he saw Kyungsoo still naked walking over with a plate full of food "wow what do I eat first” he asked making the other confused “this or you” he answered pointing to his plate then the older. Kyungsoo smirked by taking the chopsticks picking up some of the noodles feeding the other” eat first so you can have the energy to...”he spoke before whispering into the others ear, Kai instantly trying to eat as quickly as he could.

  
Kai sat at his desk staring at the photo his niece found, it was of him and Kyungsoo sitting on his dorm bed arm draped over the older shoulder as the other hand his wrapped round Kai's waist posing for Xiumin as he took the photo. “puzzle pieces can be taken apart too you know” he spoke to himself. 


	12. Twisted fate

“Kai you haven’t told him that i'm... but how do I tell him that he's not even talking to me …. I know I should but how do begin … ya Byun Beakhyun don’t you sass me put lumberdork back on …...hey wait ..i .. channie I know ….but ...STOP REPEATING WHAT HYUNIE SAID!” Kyungsoo argued with his best friend and husband as they told him things he already knew.  
  
  
Kyungsoo lay his head on Beakhyun's lap sniffling “when you going to tell him” the older asked getting a reply in the form of a shrug and a sniffle “why is she making you marry her “he asked again “money” the younger squeaked out, Beakhyun wincing at the sound.  
  
Kyungsoo sat up wiping his eyes “but I have to do it regardless but how do I tell him I have to leave “he asked his chin wobbling as his eyes filled up with tears again, Beakhyun just hugging him sighing.  
  
  
Chanyeol was pissed this was meant to his special time with his little Beakie but his so called best friend had dragged him out to find birthday present for Kyungsoo “this should do I think he likes this” he spoke clearing his throat, Kai staring at the mug with “worlds best boyfriend” written on it before looking at the giant skeptically before walking away leaving Chanyeol to hang his head in shame.  
  
“How does it work “Kai asked the sales person pointing to some thing, the person picked up a large jade ring entitled “couples ring rare” twisting it slightly “the two rings are connected each person takes and end and twists if it comes apart easily your are meant to be” she spoke putting it back easily, leaving Kai lost in his day dream of him and Kyungsoo “he'll take it “Chanyeol spoke taking the others wallet from him paying.  
  
  
“Kyunie baby you ok” Kai asked as he walked into his boyfriends shared room along with Chanyeol who looked as equally worried from the look on Beakhyun's face .”Soo imma go with Chanyeol for a bit ok” Beakhyun asked ,Kyungsoo just nodded in respsonce , Kai sat down beside the older as the other two left “Soo ?” he asked the older not looking at him still sniffling “i got your present today” he spoke up again making the older look up in surprise. “i know its early but its only couple of days away but here” he spoke, Kyungsoo wiped his eyes staring at the box “Jongin I..” he started as Kai opened the box his voice leaving him watching as Kai took the ring holding one end, the elder taking the other end gasping as the ring came apart his round eyes almost popping out thinking he had broken it.  
  
Kai placing the ring on the other finger kissing him, feeling the older pull away he sat up confused “Kyungsoo?” he asked worried if he did something wrong. the older sighed taking deep breaths before turning to the other “i um.. I know we haven’t been going out that long but I um think we should um mm break up“ he spoke looking at the ground playing with the ring on his finger. Kai felt like the breath was punched from him “what why” he asked his voice barely audible “i'm engaged to someone else “the older replied leaving Kai shellshocked “since when”,”since about four hours ago when my mother called its for the company its or the best” he spoke Kyungsoo spoke bitting his shaking lip.  
  
Kai stood up quickly “and you just said ok lets get married then” he asked Kyungsoo pulling his knees up to his chest hiding his face in it,”so you're willing just to leave me so quickly “he growled his voice getting louder “DID THIS MEAN NOTHING “! he shouted making the other stand up quickly “NO OF COURSE NOT I LOVE YOU KIM JONGIN BUT THIS IS UNAVOIDABLE!” he shouted holding back tears rolling down his eyes shaking. Kai just looked at him shaking his head “if you loved me that much you would fight to stay with me … but you've just given up on me so easily” he spoke swallowing the lump in his throat that threatened to make his own tears fall as he walked out of the boys room slamming the door behind him. Kyungsoo falling to the ground feeling defeated.  
  
  
Kyungsoo walked out of his room looking for where his host was sleeping spotting the light peeking out from the bottom of a door, he took his ring off the necklace hidden under his shirt putting it on before knocking on the door. Kai opened the door looking annoyed “what “he asked making the older jump. “i've been trying to talk to you for years now I just wanted to tell you that we got divorced … and night “ Kyungsoo spoke walking away back to his room leaving Kai confused.


	13. Truth

Kai stood in his door way still shocked from the others words "divorced” he spoke to himself, clenching his fists he stormed to Kungsoo's door slamming the door open "DIVORCED!” he shouted panting before his eyes went wide turning away from the other as he was half naked holding his night clothes.  
  
Kyungsoo squeaked trying to cover himself “i well I maybe thought you would of heard about it through the guys you know “he spoke panicking quickly putting his t shirt on, “and you kinda disappeared on me “he added making the other scoff. “oh please I wasn’t the one who went and got married” Kai snapped turning back round crossing his arms that slowly fell as well as his angry expression as he watched tears roll down the older's face “Soo I “he started but the other shock his head “no its ok I just missed you” Kyungsoo said sitting on the bed.  
  
  
Kyungsoo sat beside his friends lost in thought playing with a napkin, “Soo ah sorry he didn’t come but you should try and smile before your mother gives you into trouble” Suho spoke patting his back gently before it was grabbed away by Lay shaking his head at his lover “I um I have to go” he spoke his voice cracking as he stood up trying to sneak off to the bathroom before his so called wife grabbed his arm pulling him in another direction to flaunt her new husband off to her friends.  
  
Kai walked in looking about after handing the usher his invitation he received weeks ago, he spotted the table full of his friends Xiumin smiling taking pictures, Kai following the shot line looking at the newly married couple hugging and smiling, he felt his heart crack, snap, burst, burn whatever you call it he felt it in his chest. Kai quickly turned round and walked out.  
  
  
Two years Kai placed a box down on the floor stretching “aish what did I put in here “he asked himself opening the box “WHEEEEEEEEEEEE” a ten year old Miyong shouted jumping out of the box making Kai fall flat on his ass “MIYONG IMMA GET CHU “he shouted running after the girl, Suho barely getting out of the way holding another box laughing at kai and his niece.  
“here let Suho hyung distract you” Kai spoke to her “oppaaaa” she spoke smiling turning to said man who smiled nervously as the girl clung to him. Kai came back into the living area a little while later with food for the three of them, “thanks hyung for helping me move and getting me a job” Kai spoke handing a bowl over to the man.  
  
“No I don’t want your money I JUST WANT THE GOD DAMN DIVORCE YOU WASHED UP CHEEP CHEATING HUSSY!” Kyungsoo shouted standing up his fists slamming against the table as he stared down his soon to be ex wife handing her the pen “i have been waiting two years for this now just sign it and we can both be happy” he spoke the woman nodding signing the paper under Kyungsoo's name.  
  
  
  
“What do mean he's abroad” Kyungsoo asked his best friend “he's working for Suho now and he had to sort a project abroad I dunno when he's due back” the older spoke before stuffing his face with food, making Kyungsoo sigh “i cant even stay on the line long enough to talk to him” he placed his head down on the table “well at least I can work with you know that i'm free” he added smiling.  
  
  
Kyungsoo wiped his eyes sniffling “so I went abroad too and then I came back yesterday and Lay picked me and told me that Chanyeol sent sent him to take me to a place to stay because there was no hotel space left and then you answered the door” Kyungsoo hyperventilated putting his head between his legs trying to calm himself down “uh wha huh” Kai spoke trying to process the information his just got sitting on the bed feeling a little dizzy.

ahhhh so oki im saving the best for last k *hoits the floor*


	14. in the mix

Kai handed Kyungsoo a bottle of water sitting back down on the bed “i missed you too” he spoke after a long silence playing with bottle “to be honest I did just cut you out of my life after that day I wasn’t even planning on going but Chen and Xiumin kept nagging me so I went “he spoke up again looking at the other “Chen and who?” Kyungsoo asked “oh right Minseok changed his name for his carer” Kai replied the older nodding with an o shape on his mouth.  
  
The two of them sat in silence again every now and then catching a glance at each other shyly, Kyungsoo shakily placing his hand on Kai's gently squeezing it smiling when Kai locked their fingers together. The older gasped when Kai pulled his arm quickly forcing him into a hug, Kai wrapping his arms round the other tightly, Kyungsoo hugging back trying to pull away slightly “Jongin a can't breathe” he gasped making the other let him go. His time to catch his breath was cut short as Kai crashed their lips together pushing him down on the bed.  
  
“Wait wait Jongin stop” Kyungsoo spoke breaking the passionate kiss making Kai stare at him impatiently “wae?” he practically growled watching the other move about until his was hut in the head with the bottle the shorter pulled from behind him” down tiger” he giggled, Kai raising a brow before pinning the man down again “you can call me Kai” he purred into Kyungsoo's ear making the other shiver and melt as their lips connected again.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's back arched off the bed as he moaned, his fingers tangled in Kai's hair as the latter was biting and sucking the skin on the insides of his thighs while at the same time gently sliding in fingers inside of the older “Jongin ah shit please “he moaned needfully. Kai smirked looking at the panting mess on his bed, moving away he chuckled as Kyungsoo whined at the loss. Kicking off his boxers finally, he sat up of his bed against the wall pulling Kyungsoo onto his lap “you ready?” he asked kissing the other as he nodded. Kyungsoo slowly sliding the other inside him biting his lip, it had been along time since he had sex but the comforting squeeze on his hips helped him as he finally feel the fullness he missed letting out a silent moan he gripped onto Kai's shoulder.  
  
Their foreheads pressed together as the stared into each others eyes as Kyungsoo started rolling his hips, whispers of “shit Soo baby” and gasps of “Jongin ah faster” escaped from their moths as the moved together in rhythm Kai thrusting up to meet Kyungsoo's bounce slowly picking up the pace, Kai flipping them over letting the other wrap his legs round his waist keeping them together as much as possible. Kyungsoo bitting Kai's neck as he moaned and leaving scratch marks on his back as the younger thrusted fast and hard into him, Kai panting hard into the other ear causing the older to buck his hips up “Soo i'm close” he gasped sitting up thrusting faster as he used on of his free hands to pump Kyungsoo's neglected member while holding onto one of his legs, Kyungsoo's body shook as he reached his limit moaning the others name as he gripped onto the sheets his toes curling clenching around the other making Kai cum a few moments later filling him up even more.  
  
Kissing softly Kai pulled out and laid next to the other holding him close still panting “i love you” he whispered staring into the others eyes “i love you too” Kyungsoo replied falling asleep in the others arms.  
  
  
  
Kai and Kyungsoo's perfect sleep was rudely interrupted by loud banging on the younger's apartment door making the two rush to put on some clothes, Kai now wearing sweat pants ran to the door opening it “well if thats a sight for sore eyes looks like you finally had sex after seven years” Beakhyun smirked making Chanyeol almost fall over from laughing so hard and leaving Kai speechless and slamming the door in their faces “YAH KIM JONGIN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND STOP VIOLAITTING MY BEST FRIEND!” he shouted pounding on the door again “WHAT!” Kai shouted as he opened the door again, Beakhyun opening his mouth to snap back at him before his mouth is covered by Chanyeol “dude its like the middle of the day so get showered and dressed with out trying to fuck each other and come for supper we'll be waiting down stairs” he spoke pulling the other away again leaving the man speechless.  
  
  
“Kai" Kyungsoo whispered holding onto the door frame “ahh Soo you ok?” Kai asked rushing over “no” the other pouted “but what did they want does Beakhyun need to speak to me?" he asked Kai shook his head “ani we have to be showered and dressed to go for a meal with everyone with out trying to have sex “he spoke stroking his cheek making the other smile. “they did say try” he answered looking up smirking, giggling as Kai lifted him up kissing him closing the door with his foot behind them landing on the bed again.  
  
  
“oh hey Lay I got the mix you asked for” Xiumin spoke handing a gift bag over to the ever quiet Lay,”mix what mix?” Suho asked confused Lay letting him look in the bag “oh the aphrodisiac” hey Kyungsoo ah you need one for Kai like last time?” he asked looking over, Kyungsoo's eyes almost out of their sockets from shock mouth hung open food dangling in front of it “last time what last time?” Kai asked. Suho rubbing his head from where Lay whacked him “sorry Jjagi” he spoke hanging his head.  



End file.
